


In the Gusu Mountains

by LaonaGrouchini



Series: Mo Dao Zu Shi Fics [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: #prayforweiwuxian2k18almost2k19, M/M, he will be living through pure hell, this will probably be a mess, wei wuxian is a lan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaonaGrouchini/pseuds/LaonaGrouchini
Summary: In which Wei Wuxian is reincarnated into the body of a member of the Lan sect."I'd rather stay dead than be in this torture!!!"





	1. P R E S T A R T

Wei Wuxian's eyes opened for the first time in thirteen years, sunlight hitting him as he opened his eyes blearily.

 

"What the heck," he muttered, sunlight hitting him.

 

_'Have I accidentally taken over a body?'_


	2. e x p l a n a t i o n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fdklsadkfj i'm so sorry for not posting this sooner a explanation about the story + why i'm late at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: midterms suck

the youngest lan elder (who is around the same age as lan qiren and qingheng zun, albeit a year or two older than them) became cultivation partners with one of yu ziyuan's (jiang cheng's mother) cousins (yuan xiaoli [小丽], "little beauty"). some rumored that it was because of need of support because the yu sect had lost yu ziyuan's support from the jiang sect, but those who saw the couple knew that, evidently, that was not the case (love amirite). when their son was born on july 14 (two years after lan wangji was born), they named him lan chang (畅, joyful) [courtesy name lexing, "乐星", happy star", because once he was born, his smile was as bright as a star, and he never cried]. his title is xingshui-jun ([星水], "star stream"). lan jingyi has mentioned that his names contrast to the plain name palette that the lan family has (this sentence of his angered lan qiren so much that he made jingyi copy the lan sect rules 5 times). he stayed in the back mountains of the lan sect, but it was for mainly cultivation purposes and peace (many people compared him to lan xichen or xiao xingchen). his abilities are to control the powers of his flute, baiyue [白月, white moon], and his sword, jinyang [金阳, gold sun]. he rarely appears, only when the disciples are in extreme situations. the outsiders rumour that he is an invalid unworthy of appearing in the public, but the lan disciples have heard that his talent exceeds the two jades of lan combined (which is true when he goes into full power). when wei wuxian entered the body of lan chang, it was strong enough to cultivate both demonic and righteous paths (as long as he balanced it well enough). note: wei wuxian doesn't know him because the lan disciples keep it a secret that he is in the mountains

wei wuxian will get lan chang's memories because of lan chang's high level in cultivation (though i'm not sure wwx can remember all that stuff lol)

so basically, wwx is distant cousins with both lan wangji and jiang cheng (so it still makes him the uncle of jin ling). distant enough for him and lwj to be in a relationship (plus jc, but he doesn't look at wwx that way)

  
an advantage of this is he now knows the gusu dialect and knows how to get rid of the silencing spell ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this past week my grandma got hospitalized (some kidney problems but she's ok rn), midterms, and rewriting chapter one because reading it makes me cringe in dissatisfaction so it may be a bit late (sorry about that)
> 
> \+ lol i'm awkward with humor so get ready for some weird shi- *refrains self from swearing by self inflicting silencing spell*
> 
> mkay we're good here let's get going to see how our wei xiong's headache is doing


	3. Y I . Y I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian wakes up in the outskirts of Caiyi Town with a headache but still tries to get back to the Gusu mountains before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao i tried to find the name of the evil spirit summoning array in the first episode of mdzs and ended up finishing two whole episodes aND I LOVE THE ANIMATION SO MUCH SKDFLASKD ESPECIALLY THE PART WHERE LWJ APPEARS THAT GUQIN WAS JUST- A;SLKDJA;SLDKFJ AND THOSE DED 'i lost my wifey' eYES PRACTICALLY PIERCE THROUGH YOUR SEOUL (ahem)
> 
> anYWAYS
> 
> sOOOO LAST WEEK (on exo's chanyeol, my bias', birthday) I TRIED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE IN MY PHONE'S NOTES AND ALL OF A SUDDEN MY PHONE SAYS THE INTERNAL STORAGE IS RUNNING LOW
> 
> way to ruin me trying to celebrate chanyeol's birthday and try to finish writing this
> 
> anYWAYS THIS IS THE SECOND REVISION I'M DOING ON THIS SO I HOPE IT'LL GO WELL
> 
> (gonna post this up before i have to submit my english homework [accidentally typed 'hoework' here] sO I'M NOT GONNA DELAY THIS ANY LONGER GO ON)
> 
> {edit: ended up proofreading since i rushed to post this, and ended up adding the name anyway}

Wei Wuxian's head felt like it was splitting as he groaned, cradling it in his right palm.

"Where the hell am I?" he thought, surveying is surroundings.

He looked at the ground, noticing a certain array. "...Why would this person use Xianshe when they are perfectly healthy and have high cultivation?" he muttered, pushing his hair up in frustration. He then looked up and noticed a clear lake ahead of him.

The image of a certain waterborne abyss flashed through his mind before he gasped.

 

"BILING LAKE?!" he practically screeched, words echoing, and the birds in the background went silent for a moment.

 

He looked around in embarrassment, scanned the place for anyone, then looked at the robes on the body he was currently occupying.

Pure white, stained red from blood, flashed back at him, and he groaned.

 

'Which immature Lan sect member would do this kind of thing? They would be whipped 100, no, 1000 times before being kicked out of the mountains!'

 

He felt his forehead for the forehead ribbon, and found none.

...And who the hell would take off their forehead ribbon? They'd kill themselves before they'd ever do that, much less they'd do it in the middle of nowhere!

 

He then turned his head (even though the pain intensified, he bore through it), noticing a white flute, sheathed sword, and a note lying on the ground, tied up using the forehead ribbon.

 

'How polite,' he thought, rolling his eyes at the sight of the forehead ribbon on the ground, 'and stupid, but I'll read it later. I'll need to get back to the Lan sect before anyone realizes that I'm missing, whether I'm a important person or not.'

(We all know that the original body's soul could've used a rope.)

He grabbed the bundle of things that the original owner of the body owned, untying the forehead ribbon from the rest of the things, stuffing the note into his sleeve pocket safely, tying the flute and sword's scabbard to his waist ('Baiyue and Jinyang, does this person love the sky that much?'), and proceeded to try to wash the body's wounds and face hastily ('This person's looks are quite good, why would they do this type of thing?' he thought) before going on to jump on his sword and go back to the Lan sect.

Unfortunately for him, although the person had a high level in cultivation, they had gone through a ritual in which demonic energy was used, and since this person hadn't equaled the energies, the burst of demonic energy from the night before was too much, and adding the fact the the body had most likely bled profusely from cuts used for the sacrifice (thought the cuts were dry now), he was immensely weakened.

 

He had just passed the sections where the boats were bustling with salespeople, but he had too little energy to care as his headache finally caused his head to go numb, and as he was going to fall over into the water he heard,

 

"Is that our sect's robes?" one voice said.

 

Another said, "Sizhui, are you blind or stupid? That-"

 

"It doesn't matter if I'm blind or stupid, let's go help the person first!"

 

"Okayyy, Sizhui, you're so annoying- hey, why are you pulling them by him by his arm, are you planning to make me-"

"Yes, now hold on to his other arm, we need to get him back to our sect as soon as possible, can't you see the situation?"

He then felt himself being lifted in the air by his arms as his sword was caught from underneath his feet and held by someone, and he felt on the verge of passing out by how numb his head was.

 

"Can you hear me? Hey, don't pass out-" the second voice said, as Wuxian's eyes slowly closed.

 

The last thing he thought was, 'You can't treat me like a doll, hanging me in the air like this!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i might be using both the animation and the manhua as references so if you're confused at some part go to the manhua
> 
> i'm also debating whether or not to change wei wuxian's body's name to lan tian (sky, heaven, your typical lan name) or keep it as lan chang (joyful, free, very wwx like)
> 
> the chapters may get longer but it depends on my schedule XD am currently breaking the chapters into a few parts (about 5 or less so the updates can be more frequent)
> 
> see ya :3


	4. S T A T U S  U P D A T E  1

Hello my readers,

 

I'm sorry I haven't updated about my status in so long, I've been

busy with schoolwork so I haven't had to time to update much :/

(And no, I wasn't planning to drop this work!)

 

Anyways, just here to tell you that I am changing the schedule from

once a week updates to once a month (no specific date).

 

We'll probably wait until I'm not this busy (my first semester rush ends

at the end of this month, yay!) and we'll see what'll happen

 

(I'm planning to make it either an every other week update

or something ;3)

 

I'm thanking you all for reading this again, and thank you

for all the kudos and subscriptions :3

 

See you in the next chapter!

 

Laona


	5. Y I . E R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our two little Lan disciples take Wei Wuxian back and into the Jingshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was busy but I was hit by inspiration XD so here's a chapter

The two boys stared silently at the man hanging in between them, slowing down their swords ever so slightly as they watched the person go unconscious.

 

“...Sizhui, can you try tapping his cheeks?” Jingyi asked, staring.

 

“But…” Sizhui trailed off. “...he isn't sleeping, Jingyi, he's unconscious. I think we should take him back first-”

 

Sizhui's face became full of black lines as the sound of Jingyi lightly smacking the man's cheek travelled to his ears.

 

“What are you doing?” Sizhui asked, face cold as his head slowly turned to look at Jingyi.

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

* * *

 

The boys lowered their swords as they arrived to their destination, arms aching.

 

“Jingyi, ask for a senior to come help us,” Sizhui said, then spotted Lan Xichen walking with his brother.

 

“Zewu-jun! Can you help us?” Jingyi enthusiastically asked, relieved that he could get off the job of carrying a senior.

 

“Shouting is-” Wangji's voice rings out beside his brother, stepping out behind him, but his voice freezes.

 

Xichen glances at his brother before proceeding to say, “Wangji, take him in with the two juniors, we need to give him a change of clothes and treat his wounds.” He then turns to his brother, “I will tell uncle about this. Take Xingshui-jun-” a collective amount of quiet gasps is heard from the juniors, “-temporarily to your jingshi, I will ask uncle if we will have a change of residence for him.”

 

Wangji looks at the man, then to his brother, and nods. Xichen then proceeds to give his brother a smile, setting off with a flap of his robes.

 

The two juniors stared dumbfoundedly at the place their Zewu-jun was seconds ago, mind blaring with WTFs.

 

Then Jingyi adjusted the body in his and Sizhui's arms because his arms were numb as heck, and a slip of paper falls out from the sleeve of the man in between them.

 

The two juniors didn't notice Lan Wangji's face freeze again, eyes narrowed on the paper that said four characters; 'for Wei Wuxian’.

 

His gold eyes flicker between understanding and slight confusion, but he managed to regain composure before they noticed, and he picked the paper up in a way to not let them notice the characters, slipping it into his left sleeve. Glancing at them, he swooped the man from them into his arms, carrying the person princess style.

 

This time, Jingyi actually says out loud, when Wangji is away a considerable distance, “What...the f*ck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *re-watches anime and cries over WWX saying "Wangji-xiongggggggg"*

**Author's Note:**

> updates once a month :3


End file.
